prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
GO by "Smiling is Victory!"
is the first ending of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. It was replaced by Ganbalance de Dance. Lyrics TV Size Version |-|Romaji= (♪World goes around ♪) (Kansei, kanzen, kan'nō! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! Yes!) (Zensen, zenshō, zenkai! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Yes!) Naite mo, waratte mo, chikyū wa mawaru "Warau ga kachi!" de Go! (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Go! Go! Go!) Tamashii ga ne purupuru shichau kurai (Hey!) Genki no moto nakunai? Kidoairaku no jetto kōsutā nottara Kokoro zenbu de kippari hassan! (Don't mind! Don't mind! Faito! Yes!) Oishī♪ mahō ga moridakusan☆sun Kyō mo kokoro ni eiyō♪ kyūyō♪ Mabushī♪ kiseki ga oshiyoseru☆runrun Shiawase tsukurou! Growin☆ (Kan'yō, hōyō, Hey! Yo! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Purikyua!) |-|Kanji= (♪World goes around♪) (歓声、完全、感応! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! Yes!) (善戦、全勝、全快! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Yes!) 泣いても、笑っても、地球は周る 「笑うが勝ち!」でGo! (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Go! Go! Go!) Tamashiiがね プルプルしちゃうくらい (Hey!) 元気の素なくない? 喜怒哀楽のジェットコースター乗ったら ココロ全部でキッパリ発散! (Don't mind! Don't mind! ファイト! Yes!) 美味しい♪ 魔法が盛り沢山☆sun 今日もココロに栄養♪ 休養♪ 眩しい♪ 奇跡が押し寄せる☆ルンルン 幸せ創ろう! Growin☆ (寛容、抱擁、Hey! Yo! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! プリキュア!) |-| English= (♪World goes around♪) (Cheering, perfect, inspiring! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! Yes!) (Good fight, undefeated, recovery! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Yes!) Rather you cry, or laugh, the world will keep on spinning So Go! by "smiling is victorious!" (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Go! Go! Go!) My soul is shivering as I am afraid (Hey!) Will I ever be happy again? But when you ride the roller coaster of emotions You can heal anything within your heart! (Don't mind! Don't mind! Fight! Yes!) Delicious♪magic is waiting for us☆beyond the sun Rest and nurture your heart today♪also♪ A dazzling♪ miracle is waiting for us☆lunlun Let's always be happy! Growin☆ (Tolerance, embrace, Hey! Yo! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Pretty Cure!) Full Version |-|Romaji= (♪World goes around ♪) (Kansei, kanzen, kan'nō! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! Yes!) (Zensen, zenshō, zenkai! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Yes!) Naite mo, waratte mo, chikyū wa mawaru "Warau ga kachi!" de Go! (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Go! Go! Go!) Tamashii ga ne purupuru shichau kurai (Hey!) Genki no moto nakunai? Kidoairaku no jetto kōsutā nottara Kokoro zenbu de kippari hassan! (Don't mind! Don't mind! Faito! Yes!) Oishī♪ mahō ga moridakusan☆sun Kyō mo kokoro ni eiyō♪ kyūyō♪ Mabushī♪ kiseki ga oshiyoseru☆runrun Shiawase tsukurou! Growin☆ (Kan'yō, hōyō, Hey! Yo! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Purikyua!) (Go!) Tatoeba nē dareka wo omou toki (Hey!) Sono hito kara mēru kuru Ishindenshin tte maji futsū ni aru jan? Kimi ga naku to kanashiku naru... (my love, your love, faito! Yes!) Tanoshī♪ yotei de ōiri man'in☆IN Ashita mo min'na to asobo♪ manabo♪ Ureshī♪ yoyaku de gyōretsu kamo☆come on Daisuki fuyasou! Growin☆ (Kangei, kangen, kanshin! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! Yes!) (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! ) (My love, your love, love, love, yes! Faito! Yes!) Kokoro no tsubasa wo hirogetara☆ran ran Itsumo jiyū yo kantan♪ kantan♪ Ochiteru toki hodo takaku tobu☆bunbun Miagete goran manten♪ seiten♪ Fushigi ga ippai tsumatteru☆runrun Mirai wo tsukurou! Growin☆ (Mankai, sōkai, banzai! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Yes!) (Kansei, kanzen, kan'nō! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! Purikyua!) |-|Kanji= (♪World goes around♪) (歓声、完全、感応! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! Yes!) (善戦、全勝、全快! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Yes!) 泣いても、笑っても、地球は周る 「笑うが勝ち!」でGo! (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Go! Go! Go!) Tamashiiがね プルプルしちゃうくらい (Hey!) 元気の素なくない? 喜怒哀楽のジェットコースター乗ったら ココロ全部でキッパリ発散! (Don't mind! Don't mind! ファイト! Yes!) 美味しい♪ 魔法が盛り沢山☆sun 今日もココロに栄養♪ 休養♪ 眩しい♪ 奇跡が押し寄せる☆ルンルン 幸せ創ろう! Growin☆ (寛容、抱擁、Hey! Yo! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! プリキュア!) (Go!) 例えばねぇ 誰かを想う時 (Hey!) その人からメールくる 以心伝心って マジ普通にあるじゃん? キミが泣くと悲しくなる… (my love, your love, ファイト! Yes!) 楽しい♪ 予定で 大入り満員☆IN 明日もみんなと遊ぼ♪ 学ぼ♪ 嬉しい♪ 予約で 行列かも☆come on ダイスキ殖やそう! Growin☆ (歓迎、還元、感心! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! Yes!) (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) (My love, your love, love, love, yes! ファイト! Yes!) ココロの翼を拡げたら☆らんらん いつも自由よ 簡単♪ 感嘆♪ 落ちてる時ほど高く飛ぶ☆ぶんぶん 見上げてごらん 満点♪ 晴天♪ 不思議がいっぱい詰まってる☆ルンルン 未来を創ろう! Growin☆ (満開、爽快、万歳! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Yes!) (歓声、完全、感応! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! プリキュア!) |-| English= (♪World goes around♪) (Cheering, perfect, inspiring! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! Yes!) (Good fight, undefeated, recovery! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Yes!) Rather you cry, or laugh, the world will keep on spinning So Go! by "smiling is victorious!" (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Go! Go! Go!) My soul is shivering as I am afraid (Hey!) Will I ever be happy again? But when you ride the roller coaster of emotions You can heal anything within your heart! (Don't mind! Don't mind! Fight! Yes!) Delicious♪magic is waiting for us☆beyond the sun Rest and nurture your heart today♪also♪ A dazzling♪ miracle is waiting for us☆lunlun Let's always be happy! Growin☆ (Tolerance, embrace, Hey! Yo! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Pretty Cure!) (Go!) For example, if you think of someone (Hey!) It's like receiving an email from them I guess mind reading is normal nowadays, huh? Just like how I get sad when I see you cry... (my love, your love, fight! Yes!) It's fun♪ when my schedule is filled to the brim☆ Let's all play together tomorrow♪ and learn some things too♪ I'm happy♪ that a reserved a spot to see the parade☆come on I love growing up! Growin☆ (Welcoming, restoring, admiring! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! Yes!) (Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!) (My love, your love, love, love, yes! Fight! Yes!) When I spread the wings of my heart♪lanlan I'll always be free, easily♪and in wonder♪ Falling after flying rather high☆boom boom Just look up and you'll see a perfectly♪clear sky♪ Jam-packed with so many mysteries☆lunlun Let's create the future! Growin☆ (Full bloom, refreshing, hooray! Yeah!) (Make it, make it, peace, peace! Yes!) (Cheering, perfect, inspiring! Yeah!) (Take it, take it, love, love! Pretty Cure!) Audio Video Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs